


Tale as old as time

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Everlasting Love, F/M, Heartache, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: You have heard the exciting adventures of Jack Horne but here are the tales of Jack's one true happiness: His wife.





	1. Wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a modern world, Jack celebrates Valentines with his dear wife. 
> 
> Warning. It’s sad…and happy…mostly sad…

Jack Horne straightened his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. A sleek black suit and crisp white shirt that he kept for special occasions. The suit makes the man or so they say. He picked up a silver locket that sat on a little satin cushion on his bedside table. A little smile crept onto his face as his thumb rubbed the embossed floral print of the locket, his lips quivered as memories flooded back. Grasping the locket and closing his eyes to quell his aching heart, he placed the locket in the breast pocket of his suit and stealing one last look in the mirror he headed out.

“Woah! What’s this?” Faraday collared him as Jack was heading past the kitchen “do you have a date? Ah man! You’ve got a date on valentines? I don’t even have a date.” he huffed.

“Because you’re a jerk güero!” Came the voice of reason came from the kitchen. Jack laughed at them as he carried on out of the house. He would walk today. The weather was cool but the sun hung high in the sky which held off the chill. Jack casted his mind back to Joshua’s words.

“Yes..this is a date..isn’t it.” A soft but painful smile graced his face as he reached the florist. The bell pinged loudly as the older gentleman pushed open the glass door. The flourist greeted him with a cheery smile as she looked up from the customer she was currently assisting.  
Roses were the most common of flowers to bestow upon one’s most precious person. Jack gazed at the bright red roses and then shook his head.

_She never was a fan of roses. Her favourites were-_

“Blue Irises.” He spotted the little blue flowers huddled together in a pot.

“Is there anything I can help you with sir?”

“Yes please miss. I’d like a bouquet of blue irises, daisies, violets and forget-me-nots. Please.” The young lady stared at him a moment in disbelief before smiling,

“Of course sir, you’d be the first person today not after some roses.”

“My wife was never a fan.” He replied hiding back his sadness and remembering the first time he’d bought her flowers, he had remembered seeing irises in a vase on her windowsill and she had been so amazed that he had taken the time to recall that.  
“Blue Irises were her favourite.” The flourist stopped wrapping his flowers at his use of the past tense. “I’m sorry miss. I’m taking up all of your time and at such a busy time” she smiled and looked down at the flowers which told her how much this man loved his wife. The crinkling of tissue paper slowly came to an end as she tied around a blue satin ribbon to match.

“I can tell how much you love her. These flowers sing a song more romantic than ten dozen roses ever could.” She looked up at him as she passed him the bouquet her eyes welling up as she smiled, Jack could feel himself tearing up slightly but he waved it off.

“Thank you, that was kind of you to say.” He paid the young lady and wished her to have a lovely day and left the flower shop taking a moment to admire the blue and white flowers in his arms. Walking another twenty minutes he soon arrived at the gates of the cemetery. Looking up at those tall iron gates that seemed to tower over him.

_Okay. This time. I can do it._

Passing through the gate he headed down the path taking a turn here and there until he stopped in front of a small stone angel with a marble plaque beneath it. Quickly he hid the bouquet behind his back.

**_Edith Horne, loving wife and mother…_ **

“Hello my sweet” he smiled and knelt known in front of the grave. “I brought you gift..” Jack pulled the flowers out from behind him and smiled brightly “Do you like them? I got your…favourites…” he slowly trailed off as his eyes wandered down to the flowers. It was like this every time he visited. He laid the flowers down on the plaque,  
‘Edith…” as that name left his lips he felt the cruel reminder that his kind and beautiful wife was gone.  
He sat quietly with his hands firmly resting on his knees. The tears rolled down his cheeks silently. When the grief finally set in Jack succumbed to it hanging his head low and began crying loudly.  
“I am sorry for leaving you alone for so long…” he choked through his sadness “The lord still keeps me here..I’m looking after some young spirits..A feisty bunch they are…Nothing like our flock..I hope they’re looking after you up there, Edith dear.” Jack found himself rambling on like a fool.  
“These flowers. Tell a story you know. About how much I love you and no matter where you are now my love for you is as unchanging as the sea and endless like the universe. There is no one in this world that could take your place in my heart. I will never forget you and all the memories we shared together. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. Happy Valentines my angel.” Jack rubbed the tears from his eyes and looked up at the clear blue sky “I miss you Edith.”


	2. In Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragic parting of Jack and Edith.

The winter was harsh and unfeeling. It brought an unrelenting snow that just piled up around the little cabin. Access to the cabin was impossible. In the lonesome little building locked away from the world was Jack Horne and his wife.  
Edith was sick and the cold weather was just feeding the illness. With the weather as bad as it was Jack couldn’t go for help nor could he leave his precious wife all alone in the hut.  
He made sure she was comfortable and warm. Every day he prayed that the weather would subside and he could go fetch a doctor. Every day he woke to an even heavier blanket of snow and every day Jack watched Edith slowly succumbing to the illness.

“I’m sorry Jack, I’ll be going to join our boys…they’ve been too long without a mother.”

“Please Edith..” he held her hand between his much larger paws and smiled weakly at her “I need you.’

“You are as strong as ten bears, you’ll be fine” Edith laughed which spurred on another round of painful coughs “Our time together have been the happiest moments of my life.” She smiled bracing herself for another set of coughs “I believe in another life we shall meet again,” Her hand squeezed his weakly “And when I find you there’s no doubt in my heart that I’ll fall in love with you all over again.” Her tender smile still gave him so much comfort “I love you Jack.” Edith flashed him one last smile as her blue eyes closed. Her breathing slowed and then it stopped.

Jack trembled he squeezed her hand hoping she had just fallen asleep.

“Edith?” He called softly “Edith dear? Love…” his voice trailed off as her frail fingers loosened their grip on his hand “No…No please Edith..Don’t leave me.” He held her hand to his lips as the sadness washed over him. His broad shoulders shuddered under the unbearable weight of heartache. Carefully he scooped his angel up and held her against his chest, stroking her chestnut brown hair tenderly as he rocked her gently.

“No lord please don’t take her from me..you’ve already taken so much.” He sobbed loudly, the snow storm outside silenced the sorrow that was trapped within the little log cabin.

Not a week passed till the storm finally dwindled to a gentle snowfall.  
And soon three wooden crosses sat behind the house near the old oak tree. Jack knelt before them holding his hands in prayer  
“Samuel, Gabriel..boys look after your mother keep her safe until I get there, you hear.” Jack looked up at the clear blue winter sky tears rolling down into his beard “Edith, my love I miss you dearly. For the rest of my days I’ll never love another, I’ll keep you in my heart and my memories until I can be by your side again.”  
It would be a long time before Jack Horne felt happiness return to his heart.

\-------------------------

Jack caught himself looking at his watch and back up at the hustle and bustle before him, his watch had stopped overnight which meant he was going to be late for his lecture if he didn’t get through this god awful crowd. Turning a corner he slammed into someone and on reflex he reached out to catch them.

“I’m sorry I-“ he looked down at the person he had stopped from falling and the ability to form functioning sentences vanished from Jack’s mind. She was beautiful.

“I wasn’t watching where I was going there..sir?”

Jack came to his senses that he had been in a daze “Lord, you’re beautiful.” The young lady flushed crimson as she straightened her blazer “Have we met before?” There was something so familiar about her like he knew her so well.

“Are you flirting with me?” She asked with a chuckle smoothing a few loose strands of chestnut brown hair back behind her ear,

“I…I just thought only angels could be that beautiful…I’m sorry miss-“

“Edith.” She held out her hand for him to shake which he did gently.

“Jack.” He cleared his throat and tried to calm his beating heart “miss Edith…would you like to go for coffee? I mean if you’re not busy..”

“I think I would.” Her smile filled his soul with a long forgotten happiness. Jack didn’t care about his lecture now, it was a sign for him to be late because he was destined to meet this brown haired angel. He’d always felt empty like something was missing. Now he had found it.


	3. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fated meeting of Jack and Edith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s end it on a happy note.

Jack Horne had met the love of his life early on. During one of his ventures, he had stopped in a small village for supplies before heading up into the mountains. In the general store was a young woman with hair of chestnut brown and eyes of the clearest blue sky. He kept glancing up at the woman who smiled at him sweetly as their eyes met, Jack was quick to avert his gaze to the items in his arms. 

_Beautiful as the first breath of spring. Yes...Hair like the..like a soft bear pelt...no no…_

“Do you need a hand there sir?” He jumped as the young lady appeared at his side, a box of matches tumbled to the floor from his sudden movement.

“No..I’m alright.. thank you miss.” Jack found himself staring at her, she tucked a strand oh loose hair behind her ear as she bent down to pick up the fallen item. 

_Lord, she is beautiful._

“Sir?”

Jack felt his face burning when he suddenly realised what a fool he must look like “S-sorry miss. I just...lord you sure are pretty.” His shoulders slumped wistfully as he took in all her many delicate features. That dark coloured stiff collared dress didn’t diminish her gentle nature.

“Oh my.” She looked rather taken back by his forwardness.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll just buy these...sorry..” he was stumbled over his words like a babe learning to walk, Jack laid the items on the counter and tried to avoid her gaze. How foolish of him.

“Heading into the mountains?” She asked packing his thing into a brown bag.

“Yes, miss.”

“Edith, Edith Perkins.” He looked up cautiously and saw her smiling at him still “Will you be coming back this way?” Jack nodded unable to form his words. Though the longer he admired her the more he felt butterflies dance in his stomach. “I’d like to hear your stories mr?”

“Jack..Jack Horne.” He stood up right fiddling with his hand between his rough hands “I would very much like to see you again..Miss Perkins..” Jack took a depth breath and clutched his hat in a crushing grasp “Would you wait for me?...I mean if you’re not already spoken for.” Edith chuckled at his bumbling, he was a sturdy and quite imposing figure yet he was so softly spoken. She reached to touch his hand gently.

“I’m not. I’ll wait with bated breath until you return. Please be safe Jack Horne.” Her smile warmed his soul and made the mere thought of going off into the cold distant mountains seem horrible and very unappealing. He paid his fee and smiled at her nervously as she walked him to the door where his horse was tethered outside. 

“I..I shall be back as soon as I can.” Placing his hat firmly a top his curly hair, Jack took one last look at Edith before climbing onto his horse and setting off into the mountains. 

-

It was almost a month until Jack returned from the mountains. His ventures had taken longer than he had anticipated. He was tired from the harsh cold of the mountains but the thought of Edith kept his spirits up and his heart warm. The sun was already setting by the time Jack reached the little town. Dismounting his horse near the general store he tried to calm his beating heart, would she still remember him after all this time? He had been away longer than he had anticipated. 

“Welcome back Mr Horne.” Jack felt his heart skip a beat when a sweet familiar voice reached his ears. Taking off his hat as he turned round to see Edith stood on the decking of the shop with a broad smile across her face.

“You’re still as lovely as the day I left” he fumbled with the brim of the old leather hat “I am sorry. I was gone so long.” Jack glanced up nervously from his hands “but not a moment passed where you weren’t on my mind. Miss Edith Perkins...I..what I mean to say is..oh darn it.” Edith held her hands to her lips as she chuckled, he was ever so endearing. Stepping down the creaky wooden steps she threw her arms around his neck. 

“I have missed you ever so much. I worried that perhaps you had forgotten me after all our meeting was so fleeting.” Jack raised his hands several times before he returned the hug, a warmth he’d never known and one he didn’t want to lose anytime soon.

“I-I’m not sure what sort of life I can give you but I can give you my heart and soul. I..Miss Edith would you...would you do the honour of being my wife.” Edith pulled away to look at Jack’s unwavering gaze. A tender smile formed at her lips and she stood on her tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss on his bearded cheek

“Of course. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you Jack.” Her arms slipped around his neck again as she buried her face into his neck.

“As did I Edith.” Jack was grinning ear to ear and he embraced her once more before lifting her and spinning her around gleefully “you have made me the happiest man ever.”   
Standing before the setting sun the pair stayed in each other’s arm sharing their first kiss as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.


End file.
